Legend of the Fighter’s of the Veil
by Emeralden Rapley
Summary: Senior year has come and with new experience’s but for the gang of east high it get’s even more interesting when Troy and the gang decide to follow the Evans twins when they pull another school emergency exit. R&R. im a little nervouse. M for later chaps.


1 Legend of the Fighter's of the Veil

Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or any other show's mentioned. And the song fighter goes to Christina Aguilara and the song nothing ever changes and Simone belong to the awesome singer of me childhood Donna Lewis.

Summary: Senior year has come and with new experience's but for the gang of east high it get's even more interesting when Troy and the gang decide to follow the Evans twins when they pull another school emergency exit.

Warning: Angst, Death, Blood play, Sadomasochism, reference's to the seven deadly sins, Buffy X-over, and Supernatural X-over, Wincest, Slash, Fem-Slash, Het, references to buffy and supernatural.

Pairing: Tryan, Sharella, jelsi, chanique, Xander/Angelus/Oz, Spike/Willow/Tara, Sam/Dean, Buffy/Faith.

* * *

Fighter!

It was now senior year for the mix-match gang of east high. The summer had brought major changes and even some identity finding between some. The most interesting was Troy and Gabriella who had ended on good term's. there friends didn't know what the reason was but the two seemed, if possible, to be closer to each other than when they where together.

- summer break-

"Troy I think we need to talk." Gabby said to Troy as they where watching a movie on this nice summer evening. Troy turned to look at here intently listening. "Okay now before I just wanna tell you it is not your fault but I'm in love with Sharpay Evans." she blurted Watching Troy for any sign of reaction. He blinked quite a lot than smiled slowly.

"Really than you wouldn't be mad if I told you I might be falling in love with Ryan Evans. Cause I think I am. And can I just say oh my freaking gawd. Sharpay Evans, man Gabby I never knew you went for the heartless aggressive type." Troy teased and than added as a playful tease, "Gabby like's it rough, uh huh she does, Gabby is a naughty, naughty girl, she likey da rough-ness wit the ice queen herself Sharpay, they gonna do naughty rough thing's together... eeww word vomit" Troy sang than stopped and got a look as if he where traumatized.

Gabby and Troy laughed and agreed they be friends and than started watching the movie. And all was well in the world well sorta.

- end flashback-

the gang still looked at them weird when Troy would start singing about Gabby and her 'likey the Rough Naughty Evil people.' theme song as he dubbed and when Gabby would sing how "Troy likey the soft innocent angel people" and then they would stop and scream "word vomit". As it was it was class and again they spotted the Evans twin's who where acting strange lately, sneaking of the library. The group shared a stare as they saw there friends sneak out.

"Hey guy's I say we follow them this time." Chad whispered to the gang, worry in his voice for his friends. Before anyone could answer the obvious leader of the girl's in the group jumped up.

"I agree, Chad is right let's go girl's." Gabby said as she pinched Troy and he nodded. The group watched as they entered the library and than saw as they exited with the very young and very hot new library teacher's and the new gym teacher's.

"what are they doing leaving with those teacher's. I mean sure after this we have like no class, but they are teacher's and that is just wrong, I mean come on they had a like five duffle bag's and a boom box." Monique said.

"I say we follow" Jason stated that was answered with nod's. the gang followed the group to very odd looking Warehouse in the Albuquerque Cemetery. The group looked at each other with varied look's of curiosity and worry. They trudged and snuck into the warehouse. There they saw what looked to be a training center and they saw more people.

- the people that are there-

1. A red head who was standing close to a blonde girl and a Blonde British dude.

2. A doe eyed boy with glowing green eye's with a tall man with dark eye's and a slightly short man with red hair (the red head and the doe eyed boy where the librarians)

3. There Gym teacher's.

4. another blonde was also there giggling and swatting at a Dark haired girl who was trying to grope her.

- end list-

they stared when they saw Ryan and Sharpay, they had changed there cloth's and where garbed in some pretty hot cloth's.

-Ryan and Sharpay-

"Okay so it's training time huh." Sharpay said looking around. "Where are those Vamp's you subdued?" she asked than Angelus and Spike came out holding the Fledge's.

"Hey Tara can you start the music. Buffy said the Training worked better?" he asked as Tara started the music. Than Ryan pulled out Sai dagger's and pulled a stake as there training. Willow's hair turned black and Tara's eye's turned white as Willow's turned black and veins crept up Sam and Dean chanting with them. As the music played the group were in for the shock of a life time.

- fight scene-

Ryan and Sharpay took a fighting stance Ryan too the aggressive stance and Sharpay the defensive.

**_After all that you put me through,  
You think I'd despise you,  
But in the end I wanna thank you,  
'Cause you've made me that much stronger_**

"don't let your guard down. This training for when we hunt that damned Viking Vamp and his Aldrishek demon mate." Xander called.

"Yea Aldrishek Demon's are no push over." Sam added.

"Hey guy's ease up. Those to are the Balance bringer's the legendary Slayer's" Called out Faith from her view perch.

**_Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up  
Cause I've had enough  
You were there by my side, always down for the ride  
But your joy ride just came down in flames cause your greed sold me out in shame_**

than the two Vamp's were released and the fight began.

Ryan leapt over the first one while Sharpay did a fancy side step and punched the Vampire in straight in the jaw with a right hook. Ryan who leapt land like a cat and did a sweeping kick knocking the Vampire down as it snarled at him.

"Grr your self ugly" Ryan said as he straddled the vampire and staked him. But his victory was short lived as he was bum rushed by some uglier lesser demon.

"Ouch, that hurt you dumb ugly fuck." Ryan snarled shooting a cloud a darkness and a dark sick twisted lightning lifting the demon and flinging him across the room.

_**After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know  
Just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you  
Cause it**_

Sharpay who had disposed of her vamp with less ease was fighting her own lesser demon. It launched at her with claw's and Sharpay withdrew her bladed fan in a twirling grace. She opened the fan and with a twirl she spun into a crouch fan in front of her, she than moved it and threw a ball of light at it watching as it screamed before it puffed into dust.

**_Chorus:  
Makes me that much stonger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for makin me a fighter_**

Ryan and Sharpay with there weapon's drawn started to battle it out with some awesome weapon wielding apparition's.

Ryan with his sai dagger's moved with deadly dark seductive grace. He blocked and leapt and twirled with an apparition of someone that knew Ryan.

"Come on lil bunny rabbit, what's wrong afraid to break a nail. See I told, your weak and that is why I abused you, you still weak." the image taunted. Ryan snarled.

"I'll show you weak" she spat. "Amend moon ani don" he shouted and thrust his sai as if throw them only to have shadow copies come out instead and slash the image as Ryan sheathed his sai and went with his magic.

"Oh yea kick his ass Ry." Xander shouted. They were awesome and beautiful to watch.

_**Never saw it coming, all of your backstgabbing  
Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game  
I heard you're goin round play, the victim now  
But dont even begin feeling I'm the one to blame  
Cause you dug your own grave  
After all of the fights and the lies cause you're wanting to haunt me  
But that wont work anymore, no more,  
It's over  
Cause if it wanst for all of your torture  
I wouldnt know how to be this way now and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you  
Cause it**_

The Demons and Apparition kept coming, Ryan went with his magic skill's he was better at magic and mental than the fighting.

Sharpay though she was like a god of Destruction with her bladed fan weapon's using the moderate magic to give her fighting more aptitude.

Of the twin's Sharpay was the better fighter and magic was her secondary she mainly used t to enhance her fighting or her weapon's to a magical property but her ability with light as she was the twin of light and order was beautiful to watch.

Ryan was the magic user, he excelled in magic and half the time could do it with just a gesture. He was a sai expert and his power or dark and shadow as he was the twin of darkness and chaos was both frightening yet even more beautiful than watching Sharpay when she unleashed her power of light. He was literally the master of elemental control and magic..

_Chorus_

_**How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretend not to know the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
YOU-WONT-STOP-ME**_

_**I am a fighter and I  
I aint gonna stop  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough**_

Sharpay Growled as her image and demon double teamed her. "slaresh windairu wintera" she snarled and flashed her fan's in a swishing motion creating a tempest of icy wind blade's.

"come on get up. Tundra casket" she shouted as her enemies where locked a clear icy ball with icy winds lashing at them.

_Chorus_

_**You thought i would forget  
But I remembered  
Cause i rememberedI remembered  
You thought i would forget  
I remembered  
Cause i remembered**_  
_**I remembered**_

Ryan and Sharpay joined hand's and lifted there free one. And as one the shouted. "Silentus angelus apocalypse." and than Ryan finished all the demon's who could be killed by magic and Sharpay attacked all the demon's who where not affected by magic. And than they stopped looked at each other and slumped.

- the group-

"Oh my god"

"wow"

"what the fuck"

"Umm okay."

"Awesome."

"Freakin sweet"

came the loud voice's of in order. Kelsi, Monique, Jason, Chad, Gabby, Troy. Of course this cause them to suddenly be apprehended and brought to attention. They stared at the asortment as the people looked at them warily. The only word's coming from Ryan and Sharpay was "Oh shit".

End.

Like don't like Review and tell so I can write more. I think this will turn out good. Well umm Review and tell me what you think and stuff and if I should continue.

_**Troy: you just said that.**_

_**Me: shut it you.**_

_**Xander: hey calm down.**_

_**Me: whatever. See ya guy's I gotta go dump water on troy's bed.**_

_**Troy: you are evil. Pure evil.**_

_**Me: Troy quick someone is flirting with ryan.**_

_**Troy: where, get away from my kitten bitch's he's mine, all mine!!. Mwuhahahahaha.**_

_**Me: LMFAO. Man Troy your love for Ryan scare's me. It's not very Healthy.**_

_**(Troy to busy shouting how Ryan is his and there unique love and what not and all that sap.)**_

_**Me: TT**_

_**Ryan: you just had to get him started.**_

_**Me: wait till I get Oz and Angel next.**_

_**Chad, Gabby, and Ryan: (Eye's wide and sparkling.) Ooohhhhhh teach us your sneaky ness we are but worm's.**_

_**Me: this file has all them.**_

_**Chad, Gabby, and Ryan: (lung)**_

_**Me: na ah my lovely's in time.**_


End file.
